pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ItsZikari
Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 22:14, July 15, 2016 (UTC) User rights Since the demands for mods is increasing, it has been decided you are to be promoted to Discussion moderator. Though I insist that you continue on with editing. Anyway, good luck with moderation. Energy ''X'' 08:52, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Bud You need to clean up your approach, don't start or add to arguments, finish them, and if you can't finish them, back out of them and report them to an admin or bureaucrat on the wiki. /d/ Please do not make posts like this: http://pokemon.wikia.com/d/p/2798002604460738081 That kind of post is not constructive and only causes more drama and fighting. Role play Well, just pointing out you can't bring all six Pokémon. You can bring one or two, and must not be evolved. It's just a bit overpowering to start off with a whole team. It's just the idea is about catching new Pokémon and training them, like done in the games. Energy ''X'' 18:07, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, are you still around? You haven't commented in over a week.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 23:08, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh, ok. We were all wondering. Why you cant you just use your computer? It's a lot easier than using your phone.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 22:09, August 7, 2016 (UTC) You can access discussions easily by just going to http://pokemon.wikia.com/d --Shockstorm (talk) 22:22, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Role play All right, you can participate. However, since basically everyone has moved to another town, I think it can be written that you have arrived to the town earlier than others, since a lot of time has passed since the starting town. Energy ''X'' 22:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Ping: "New policy suggestion" I have a new policy idea for /d/ that needs your opinion as an active Discussions moderator on Energy X's talkpage. -SPD •�� ' 18:27, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey on ''Hey It'sZikari, This is Trainer Micah i was on Discussion post and was wondering if you can check it out for me? I'm reporting a Spam on there via user Piklu Malik's post which seems rude and Crystal has reported it as Spam so can you check it out? Thank you. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 06:22, October 21, 2016 (UTC) '' Reporting a Spam Hi It'sZikari, This is Trainer Micah i'm on Discussion posts and can you delete user Piklu Maliks post reason I & Crystal who you may know are reporting a Spam so, Please & Thank you... Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 06:26, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about the message above ^ So you note it Anyway have a great night, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 06:36, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply I would prefer next time that the matter is just overlooked. I would certainly ban people for being rude, being annoying or something similar. Being underage is a different matter, though. 'Energy ''X'' 12:28, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Report User has been blocked. Also, next time, please leave a link to that user's comments, so I don't have to search through the Discussions. As for that underage, I mean you did good. It's just that we aren't forced to block people for that reason, only Wikia is. But if there is a case of abusing multiple accounts (for which the person did), then it is our business. Energy ''X'' 10:31, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Mod You have been demoted. It isn't the first time you have been rude. Just when you think when you joined how you complained how your video was deleted. Either way, it is for the best to at least move away from certain comments, rather than replying to them in a hostile manner. Energy ''X'' 14:00, December 22, 2016 (UTC)